


Concrete Jungle

by rainandasphalt



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Capitalism, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Coffee tries to teach Tiger Lily about New York City, but ends up learning a few things as well. It's hard to get by in a big urban place when you've been living in the jungle for your whole life, but it's harder to open your eyes after being shown the same point of view over and over.





	Concrete Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Polar opposite lesbians and Cheesecake is a filthy capitalist.

Coffee wished she could be anywhere but here right now. She didn't want her girlfriend and cousin to be arguing, especial since both were total drama queens. 

 

“It's not okay… for your dad to treat workers like that! Compensation… does not come in… the form of little slips of paper,” Tiger Lily was saying. “You need to give them food… Water. Shelter. Safety.”

 

Cheesecake shook her head. “Honey, it's the world we live in, money is everything. It's not my daddy’s fault that the minimum wage is so low.”

 

“That's sick!” Tiger Lily said angrily. 

 

“It's just capitalism, dearest,” Cheesecake replied, sipping her tea and petting Fluffy Cheese Cat. Coffee had no idea how she could pull off being this nonchalant when there was a six foot tall woman in a tiger-pattern dress fuming and staring down at you. This wasn't how she expected her sunday visit with her rich uncle Buttercream Choco to go. 

 

Coffee stood up, grabbed Tiger Lily, and pulled her out of the room. “Lily, please, I know you're used to the jungle but you live in the city now… Social class is just one of those things. I'm lucky to be related to Cheesecake, without her I think I might die in this society,” she explained. 

 

Tiger Lily gritted her teeth and said, “It's not right… it's just a little… slip of paper… some metal trinkets… useless! I hate money.” She seemed to be seething. Coffee loved her girlfriend very deeply but sometimes she was a bit too ferocious. She embraced Tiger Lily. 

 

“I know, I know…” Coffee mumbled as she held Tiger Lily close. “There's not much we can do to change that, though.” She kissed the other girl on the cheek and said, “Are you ready to go back in now?”

 

Tiger Lily sighed. “Yeah, okay…”

 

Cheesecake was impatiently waiting in the next room. “What were you two doing? Why wasn't I invited along?” she pouted. She was still sitting in her chair, and Fluffy Cheese Cat was in her lap now. 

 

“Cheesecake… Y’see, Lily comes from the jungle, and is used to a more anarcho-socialist society. Capitalism just doesn't make sense to her,” Coffee said, trying her best to explain. 

 

She was a bit of a snobby brat, but Cheesecake really did seem to want to understand. “Ah, okay. Let's just agree to disagree,” she said while nodding. 

 

Tiger Lily did not seem satisfied, but she agreed to stop fighting. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

The three of them went out together to a cafe. As she entered, Coffee saw her best friend, Banana. Banana was part of a circus and made lots of money, but she chose to donate lots of it to charity and work in the community.  _ Unlike some rich girls… _ Coffee thought, wishing Cheesecake was a little nicer. 

 

“Hey, Coffee!” Banana said cheerfully. “What would you like to order?”

 

“Uhh… A coffee, I guess. Vanilla flavoured with milk in it.”

 

Tiger Lily muttered something about cannibalism.

 

Cheesecake smiled a sickly sweet smile, and said, “I know what I'd like! A cheese sandwich, with every kind of cheese you've got!” She waited as Banana wrote that down. “Ooh, and also, I want a large Pepsi,” she continued. 

 

“And for Miss Jungle over here?” Banana asked while still writing. 

 

“Salad,” Tiger Lily said. Her curtness did not phase Banana, as they were used to each other. Tiger Lily’s sentences were short when she was comfortable around people. It had seemed counter-intuitive to Coffee at first, but she figured out that it was Tiger Lily’s natural way of speaking. Those fluff words were only for strangers and enemies. But on some levels, those were the same to Tiger Lily. 

 

“Nice, nice. Veganism is cool. Alrighty! One vanilla coffee with milk, an extra cheesey cheese sandwich, and a salad!” Banana listed off the order to confirm. 

 

“Um, where's my Pepsi?” Cheesecake demanded. 

“Oops! I forgot…” Banana said. She looked down, like she was about to cry. Coffee kicked Cheesecake in the shin and shook her head. Cheesecake just rolled her eyes.  _ How rude.  _

 

The three girls sat down and waited for their food to be made. They ate and said goodbye to Banana. Coffee felt a little better after drinking coffee. She was often tired despite being named for a caffeinated drink. It seemed to bother Tiger Lily, but it was okay because she's not really coffee, right? 

 

~~~~~~~

 

“C’mon, let’s ditch her.”

 

“No, Coffee.”

 

“Please? I wanna be alone with you,” Coffee begged. 

 

Tiger Lily shook her head. “You were… the one telling me to not… complain earlier.”

 

“Please, Lily! Cheesecake always gets sidetracked while shopping for clothes, she'll never notice we're gone…” Coffee stroked Tiger Lily’s long, blue hair. “I want you to show me the jungle.”

 

Tiger Lily smiled for the first time that day, and nodded. “Okay,” she said. 

 

They snuck out of the clothing store and wandered over to the park. There were lots of walking paths, but they would not be taking any of them. Tiger Lily showed Coffee the way to her old home, a small clearing by a lake. As they approached the shore, Tiger Lily whistled and a tiger came charging out of the bushes. 

 

“My tiger… I love you,” Tiger Lily said. She turned to Coffee. “I love… you as well.”

 

This made Coffee blush. “Oh… I love you too!” 

 

The tiger sat down and curled up. Tiger Lily sat on it and smiled. “Soft…” she muttered. 

 

Coffee sat down too. “Does it have a name?” she asked. 

 

“Butter,” Tiger Lily replied. The two of them cuddled for a while, looking up at the stars. The night was cool and the moon glowed. Tiger Lily’s hair was so pretty in the silver light.  _ This is so nice… let's stay like this forever,  _ Coffee thought. 

 

They talked a little, and eventually the topic shifted back to capitalism. “Disgusting,” Tiger Lily mumbled, staring at the sky. 

 

“I don't know… like Cheesecake said, it's just how our world works.”

 

Tiger Lily hesitated a moment before replying, “Maybe that's... how your world works, but... not how my world works.”

 

Coffee nodded. “Yeah, I guess so…” They snuggled for a little while before she added, “I. think I like your world better.”

  
Coffee fell asleep, not worrying about what Cheesecake would think. Right now, she was safe and happy with the love of her life. They understood each other, and that's what's important right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, it was fun to write!!! I like the contrast between Coffee and Tiger Lily’s backstories (I guess that's the word for it?). Uh idk how obvious it was but I'm an anarchist with socialist leanings, so i kinda put that idea into Tiger Lily, because it seems like that would work in a jungle. Also I always viewed Adventurer and Banana as being kind of cookie Robin Hoods, like Adventurer would donate money and relics to museums, and I think Banana is so happy with being part of the circus that she donates all her spare money to charity.


End file.
